1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to finishing tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluting tool apparatus wherein the same is arranged for forming a pattern upon a surface of malleable material such as uncured cement and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various finishing tools have been utilized in the prior art to impart various finishing patterns onto a surface formed of malleable material, such as cement and the like. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,864 wherein panels are directed between spaced rollers of a machine to impart a scribing pattern utilizing various tools that are mounted relative to the surface of the panel to be decorated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,723 to Brimo sets forth a concrete stamping tool arranged for stamping impressions upon a cementuous surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,729 to Maynen sets forth a tool to impart a groove onto a concrete wall form utilizing a tool form with a serrated plate mounted to a rearwardly projecting hand grip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,354 to Bowman sets forth a pattern forming wheel wherein a tubular structure is arranged to receive a plurality of individuals therewithin to impart a pattern upon a cementuous surface by the individuals effecting propulsion of the cylinder over the uncured concrete surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,426 to Hendricks, et al. sets forth a pattern imparting tool arranged for a cementuous surface arranged to be projected onto a concrete surface mounting a jig structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fluting tool apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.